Secret Journal
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Tenten has a diary that she writes about her secret crush in, Rock lee. But Tenten's pouch that had her journal in it falls off her pants without her knowing and Lee's the one who finds it. Leeten Rock lee x Tenten :) BECAUSE THERE HAS TO BE MORE LEETEN! :P
1. Secret Diary

**Secret Diary **

**I dont own Naruto. Purely Fan-made**

**Enjoy **

Tenten and Neji had been training all day when Neji finally decided to take a break. Tenten's legs felt like jelly and her heart felt like it was gonna pop from beating to fast. She sat down right in the middle of the training field. She was sweaty, dirty, and wanted to go home.

Neji on the other hand was perfectly fine and if he was tired at all he showed no signs of it. It made Tenten feel like shit.

"I am going to get some lunch. What do you want?" Neji said dry and a bored expression pained on his face.

"Ya..I ..want...ramen..with water.." Tenten said in between breaths. He nodded and left the training field in a flash of white. When Tenten was sure he was gone she pulled out a black book from her pouch and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary 7/15,_

_ Neji almost worked me to death today! He's totally insane, fighting 5 hours straight! I think Gai sensei starting to rub off on him! ...Anyways today was another bomb..I just can't tell Lee today... Funny though. I've been writing that for 5 months in this journal...Im so pathetic.._

_ - Tenny _

Tenten closed the book and sighed. She liked Lee for 5 months now and was to scared to tell him how she felt. It made her upset and mad that she couldn't just say it but what was she suppose to say. _"Hey lee Me and Neji went training yesterday, he beat me again. oh I almost forgot I love you." _

Tenten shut her eyes just trying to forget for now. She then put her little back dairy back in its pouch and started picking up her stray weapons from fighting with Neji.

Neji came back from the ramen shop 15 minutes later with 3 bowls of ramen and 5 water bottles.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said picking up the last of her weapons and putting them back in her scroll.

"Hn." Neji huffed setting the ramen down by a shaded tree.

"Want me to go get Lee?" Tenten asked dropping her huge scroll next to the tree.

"Ya." Neji said taking out the ramen bowls and setting them in the grass.

"Oh kay." She said taking off to go find Lee.

When Tenten finally found Lee he was in the middle of the forest doing push ups with only his pointer finger.

"3,451...3,452.. 3,453.." He said sweat rolling off his face and his arms shaking. Tenten stared and smiled. This is why she liked Lee; He never gave up, He was determined, and most of when he faced the worst he would over come it.

"Hey, Lee." Tenten said standing in front of him as he did his 3, 456th push up. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi Tenten!" He said happy and obviously exhausted.

"Come on Neji got ramen." She said returning his smile. Lee dropped his feet and stood up next to her.

"Sounds delicious!" He cheered out wiping the sweat from his forehead. They started to walk back to were Neji was waiting and as they walked Lee asked pointless questions and Tenten answered them. As they walked into the training field Neji looked up at them.

"What took you so long?" He said his face blank.

"I had to find, Lee." She said and sat down next to Neji.

Lee smiled and sat down in front of them. "How was your day Neji, my rival?"

"It was fine.." Neji said and handed Lee a ramen bowl.

"Thank you, Neji!" He said scarfing down his ramen bowl immedatley and Tenten just watched him with a smile.

"Here.." Neji said shoving a ramen bowl to her.

"Eat.." He commanded her as he ate his ramen more elegantly than Lee. Tenten obeyed and Lee was first to finish and Neji came in second but Tenten just couldn't finish hers she wasn't really hungry. She hadn't been a big eater.

"Lee? Do you want the rest of my ramen?" She said holding the bowl towards him.

"No Tenten you must eat!" He said shoving it back to Tenten.

"Im full." She said giving a smile.

"You sure, Tenten..?"

"Yes, Lee." He smiled and took the ramen bowl eating Tenten's left overs. Tenten grinned and stood up stretching out her sore arms.

"I think I'm gonna go home guys." She said grabbing her giant scroll and attaching it to her pant 's clips. When she did this her pouch containing extra kunia, medicine, and her dairy came off and fell to the ground. Which Tenten didn't notice and neither had Neji or lee because Lee had challenged Neji to another rival contest.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch me and Neji fight, Tenten?" Lee asked looking up at the kunchi.

"Nah, Im to tired."

"Ok Goodbye Tenten. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tenten.." Neji added and Tenten smiled.

"Bye guys." She said giving a wave before she disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.

It took an hour before both boys had finished up there match with Neji winning but Lee not coming far behind.

"That was a good fight, my rival!" Lee shouted patting Nejis back.

"Hn.."

"Hey Neji is this yours?" Lee said picking up a brown pouch.

Neji slightly glanced at it. "No."

"Tenten must have dropped it then! I shall return it to her right now!" Lee hollered getting ready to run.

"She's probably sleeping right now, Just give it to her tomorrow." Neji said dryly picking up the trash from their lunch.

"Okay!" Lee said giving a smile. Neji sighed.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Lee." Neji said turning around and heading home.

"Goodbye Neji!" Lee called after him.

After that he ran to his home and swung open his front door collapsing into his bed room.

"Ahhh today was wonderful!" He said to himself. He then remembered Tenten's pouch and placed it on his bed side table. He than took a long shower and got into his pajama's.

Lee jumped back on his bed and his muscles felt extremely sore. So, he reached over to his bed side table and opened up a drawer finding his muscle relief cream but when Lee shut the drawer he did it a little to hard and Tenten's pouch feel to the ground emptying all of its items.

Lee got off the bed and started picking up the kunais and medicine placing it back in the pouch but he stopped when he seen a black book open to a page were he read his name. He got curious and picked up the book reading the passage that had his name in it.

_Dear Diary 5/06,_

_ Today Neji was a total ass! God sometimes I want to strangle him!BUT I also got to see Lee train today. The way he moves is amazing. Un-like Neji, Lee's punchs have such a hard strike and the way he pauses when he tries to out think Neji is so cute. I especially love Lee's eyes ,they hold determination, but maybe the most special thing about lee is how caring he is...God Im screwed..Why couldn't I be in love with any other ninja...?_

_ -Tenny _

Lee starred at the passage thinking if he read it right. He read it over and over again and thought the words were playing tricks on his mind. He was wrong though the words didn't change and he placed the black dairy back in Tenten's pouch. Lee laid back in his bed and just thought.

After an hour of thinking he decided that he would talk to Neji about it.

**I dont know but it felt like I dragged this out to long...?**

**Making a Chapter 2 **

**Well review, fav, whatever **

**:P**


	2. Then Tell her, Then don't tell her

**Then tell her, Then don't tell her**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

Lee had gotten up extra early because he knew that before Neji sparred with Tenten he would train by himself. Lee put on his suit and slipped on his orange leg warmers. He than grabbed Tenten's pouch and ran to find Neji.

When Lee reached Neji's secret training field he was spotted right away with Neji's byuakgan.

"What is it, Lee?" He said continuing to punch a dummy and use his special chakara to attack the lifeless doll.

"I need your advice." Lee admitted feeling a little awkward asking his rival for help. Neji let out a labored sigh and deactivated his byuakgan.

"What?" Neji said facing Lee.

"Well it has to do with Tenten.." Lee said nervously rubbing his neck.

"..You read her diary, didn't you?" Lee's eyes widened.

"How do you know?!"

"Why else would you need advice dealing with Tenten for?"

"... So what do I do, Neji? Do I tell her I know that she likes me or not?" Neji let out another sigh getting slightly annoyed.

"..Do you like Tenten?"

"No I don't..I love Sakura-chan!"

"Then tell her."

"But I don't want to hurt our youthful flower!"

"Then don't tell her."

"But then she'll fall into a deeper love for me if I dont say something."

"Then tell her."

"But I can't just come out and say I read her diary."

"Than don't tell her."

"But Neji. I can't go on knowing ever time she looks at me she's feeling love."

"Then tell her."

"I can't it would make things awkward."

"Then don't tell her."

"But I feel guilty about reading her journal."

"Then tell her."

"No I just can't. What if she hates me?"

"Then don't tell her."

"But Neji I will feel bad knowing about it."

"Then tell her."

"I CAN'T TELL HER I LOVE HER BACK!"

It took a moment for Lee to realize what he had just said and when it hit him he covered his mouth. Neji just smirked.

"..What?" Lee asked looking at the Neji with his cheeks burning.

"Here's my advice... tell Tenten you accidentally read her journal and that you feel the same way." Neji said then activated his byuakgan again and went back to training.

Lee just nodded at Neji's words and went to wait for Tenten.

**Have you ever had someone do that mind trick stuff to you?!**

**I have and it just amazed me so much .**

**I think Neji would actually do something like that.**

**. **

**anyways **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and whatever. :P **


	3. Idiots

**Idiots **

**Chapter 3 **

**Enjoy ! :D**

Lee had a couple hours to just think by himself before Tenten finally arrived. When Tenten seen Lee sitting below a tree at her training grounds she rushed over to him.

"Lee thank god! Yesterday did you see a pouch. I lost it." Tenten said panic in her voice. Lee looked up at her and gave a nervous smile. He felt like he was going to throw up and his heart twisted.

"..Ya I found it yesterday after me and Neji's match." Lee said pulling out the brown pouch and handing it to Tenten. Relief passed over Tenten's face as she looked at her bag.

"Oh thank you, Lee." She said happy.

"... Can I talk to you Tenten?" Lee said and Tenten's face froze in horror. _Did he read my journal...? _

"U-uh ya sure, Lee." Tenten said rubbing her neck, a nervous habit of hers.

"I was in my room and your pouch was on my bed side table but it fell off..and your black book opened." Tenten couldn't move as she starred at Lee. "I was curious because it said my name ...so I read it I'm sorry, Tenten."

"D-do you know about my uh..crush?" Tenten asked her cheeks turning red.

"..Ya I know your secret, Tenten.." Lee said looking at the ground because the awkward silence felt like 1,000 pounds on his head. The silence lasted for about 10 minutes but felt like 4 years before Tenten spoke up.

"Im sorry, Lee...I know you like Sakura-chan. It was just my crazy thinking.." She says looking at the ground hugging her arms just wanting to melt into the ground.

"Well there's more, Tenten...I talked to Neji about it and asked him for advice..and he got me to say something that I didn't even know about.."

"...what did you say?.." Tenten asked feeling like she was getting beat to death.

"...I said that "I can't tell Tenten I love her back"..." He said and closed his eyes. Tentens head shot up and looked at Lee.

"What..?" She said confused.

"I thought I liked Sakura but ...Neji showed me that I love you.." Lee said peeking an eye open to look at Tenten's face, Tenten was smiling. She dropped her pouch and hugged Lee quickly. Lee was shocked at first but soon after, he wrapped his arms around Tenten's body.

Among the trees there was a man watching them hug. He deactivated his byuakgan and looked up at the sky with a slight smirk. Idiots._.._

**Hope you liked it**

**Review, Fav, or whatever. **

**:D**


End file.
